70589 Rock Roader
70589 Rock Roader is a set released on August 1, 2016. LEGO.com Description Conquer the Stone Army with Cole RX's Rock Roader! This mighty vehicle's offroader wheels and suspension means it can power across the roughest terrain. When you get the Stone Army's base camp in your sights, fire the 6-stud rapid shooter and detach Lil' Nelson's turret. Dodge the base camp's disc shooter. Spin the Rock Roader's dangerous rear driller and beware of the Stone Army warriors' Elemental Blade and stud-shooting crossbow. Then, attach the spinning driller to the front of the Rock Roader to smash their base camp and drive away victorious! *''Includes 4 minifigures: Cole RX (with a special outfit and hood), Lil' Nelson with a hood, a Stone Swordsman and a Stone Scout.'' *''The set features a Rock Roader vehicle and the Stone Army base camp.'' *''The Rock Roader features an opening cockpit for Cole RX and Lil' Nelson, 4 rubber offroader wheels, full suspension, 6-stud rapid shooter, rotating rear driller, and Lil' Nelson's detachable turret with boosters and 4 golden swords.'' *''Activate the Rock Roader's rapid shooter by pressing down on the vehicle while driving or attach the rear driller to the front and make it spin by the same method.'' *''The Stone Army base camp features a lookout point, disc shooter, flag and translucent flame element.'' *''Weapons include the Stone Swordsman's Elemental Blade and the Stone Scout's stud-shooting crossbow.'' *''Also includes a shield accessory element.'' *''Recreate and role-play epic scenes from the NINJAGO™: Masters of Spinjitzu TV show.'' *''This set offers an age-appropriate building experience for ages 7-14.'' *''Rock Roader measures over 4” (11cm) high, 8” (22cm) long and 5” (14cm) wide.'' *''Stone Army base camp measures over 4” (11cm) high, 3” (8cm) wide and 1” (4cm) deep.'' Notes *70588 Titanium Ninja Tumbler features Zane fighting two Nindroids and 70592 Salvage M.E.C. features Ronin fighting two Skulkin—both of which happen in the TV show. In this set, Cole fights two Stone Warriors, which he never does in "Day of the Departed." *This is one of two sets that includes the Elemental Departed Blade. Kozu also wields it in 70596 Samurai X Cave Chaos. *Lil' Nelson is included in this set, despite never appearing in Day of the Departed, though he was featured in early drafts. *The set features a translucent Elemental Blade, paying homage to it as it was the collectable weapon of season two. *The Stone Swordsman featured in this set wields a shield with a scorpion in the middle of it. This is the same shield that the Stone Swordsmen used in season two, but it was never actually released in the sets. *This is the first set to feature Stone Warriors since 2013. *A trading card from the spinner series is Lil' Nelson main accessory. It depicts Kendo Cole. Gallery 70589 Rock Roader Box Backside.jpg 70589 Rock Roader Poster.jpeg Rock Roader - LEGO Ninjago - 70589 - Product Animation|Product Animation Set70589.png Set70589 1.png Set70589 2.png 70589 Rock Roader.png Set70589 3.png Set70589 4.png Set70589 5.png Set70589 6.png Set70589 7.jpg Cole RX Minifigure.png|Exclusive Cole RX minifigure FIGLilNelson.png|Exclusive Lil Nelson minifigure DOTD Stone Scout Minifigure.jpg|Stone Scout minifigure Building Instructions * 70589 Rock Roader (1) * 70589 Rock Roader (2) pl:70589 Pogromca skał Category:Ninjago Category:Sets Category:2016 Sets Category:Day of the Departed Category:2016 Category:Ninja Category:Stone Army Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu